Annie and the Shark: The 70th Hunger Games
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: I've wanted her as long as I can remember, but seeing her in these games tortures me. I'll give up my very life to see her make it out of these games. No matter what it takes. No matter what I have to sacrifice. No matter who I have to kill, I'll do it. She's my best friend after all, and I'm absolutely, unmistakably, in love with her. Annie's Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _"I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind. I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now." -Lego House, Ed Sheeran_

In the beginning there was nothing. The earth didn't exist. The ocean didn't exist. The ocean didn't exist. Fear didn't exist. Things change, though. I know that more than most. I know that in a moment, a life can change forever. Whether it be the life of Annie, the girl who I am in love with, or my own life. In a moment, a life can change forever. The reapings, she's not to supposed to have been chosen, and after this year, she would be safe. I was assured she wouldn't be chosen, yet my heart still beat fast when the escort's hand dove into the glass bowl and drew out a single piece of paper. Surely there were others I should worry about. The Green family has a daughter who entered the reapings this year. The mother is blind and unable to work. Surely they need their daughter to stay in the District to work. The Tillman family has a pair of twin daughters who are in the reapings. Because there's two of them, the chances of someone in that family getting drawn are essentially doubled, but I can only think of Annie.

The escort starts to open the little piece of paper, a piece of paper that can change someone's life, and starts to pronounce the name, very deliberate in each syllable. Not Annie, is all I can think. It's pathetic. My own sister is in the reaping this year, and I can only think of the girl I can never have. "Annie Cresta."

My stomach plummets and I shake my head. She walks up the stage, her chocolate brown hair, somewhere between wavy and curly, falls down her back. Her eyes, beautiful, beautiful eyes, have so much emotion captured in them. She's shaking like a leaf, nerves getting the best of her. I've never seen her shake so much. I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms, kiss the top of her head and tell her everything will be alright. "Any volunteers?" A pair of girls in Annie's year look at one another, contemplating whether or not to volunteer, but decide against it. If she dies in the games, then Finnick Odair is single and back on the market. They don't volunteer. I feel my hands become fists and I find myself taking a breath to calm my nerves. She'll stay alive. I'll be sure of that.

The escort plunges her hand into the bowl filled with the boys names. "Shark Donahue." I look at Annie. Her eyes are starting to fill with tears. Why shouldn't they? Shark Donahue is her best friend, after all. Getting reaped to begin with saves me the trouble of volunteering. I make my way up the stage and go stand next to Annie. The escort once again asks for volunteers, but no one does. The look in my eyes must say everything. I pull Annie in for a hug and look at Finnick. I give him a nod, and he nods back.

To most onlookers, it probably looks like we're agreeing on letting me be the victor, the one to place all the bets on. Any other game, that would probably be the case. I'm quite tall, six foot two, barely shorter than Finnick, I have strength that comes form working on a boat for three years, and apprenticing for five years before that, as well as training that the school gives. I know I look like a victor. Finnick knows this too, but we both agree this is the end of the line for me. We're both desperately in love with Annie. Giving up my life is but a small price to pay for saving hers.

Peacekeepers lead Annie and myself away to the Justice Building. It's quite nice, this building. Large windows look over the picturesque ocean. The building itself it made of white stones with matching stones creating a walkway, surrounded by large flowering hibiscus bushes. As we're lead down the walkway, I manage to pick one of the peach colored flowers. As we're about to be separated, lead to different rooms in the building, I slip the flower into Annie's hand. She gives me a weak smile, as if she's trying to make the best of the situation. It's hard to see her smile, though, when her eyes are so red from crying. I am lead to a room with a brown leather couch and a few matching chairs. I make myself comfortable on the couch, not wanting to think about the goodbyes I'm about to make. The door opens and a rough voice says, "Two minutes."

In come my mother and sister. "Shark!" My sister comes up and hugs me, crying, her tears soaking my old blue polo shirt. My mother presses her lips to the top of my head. I grab her hand in mine. We stay like this for a minute, when my mother breaks away.

"Shark," she says, "please come home." I nod, a lump in my throat. I can't come home. My mother must know this. Pearl, having been in her first reaping, is scared. I know I wont be there for her for the rest of them.

I kiss the top of Pearl's head and pull her away from me. "No matter what happens, I love you. Nothing will ever change that." The Peacekeeper tells up our time is up. Pearl gives me another hug and slips something into my pocket. I kiss the top of her head once more, and kiss my mom's cheek. "I love you."

They disappear and I go sit back down on the couch. My visitors consist of the crew who works on the boat with Annie and myself, Captain Salty, the Captain of the ship, giving me a bit of salt water taffy to have on the train, as well as a couple of guys from school who I have been friends with since we were toddlers. I don't expect my last guest, though. "Finnick?" Finnick goes and sits down on the leather chair, looking at me with his intense green eyes. "Did you visit Annie?"

Finnick shakes his head. "I'll see her on the train."

I'm confused. "You'll see me on the train too."

He nods. "Annie might overhear this, though."

I start to understand and take him seriously. I have never really liked the guy, mostly because he has the girl I love, but we can put that aside to save her. "She's making it out of the games."

Finnick looks relieved to see me say this. "I'm glad you and I are on the same page." He pauses and pulls what looks like a packet of sugar out of his pocket, he opens it and downs it before either of us speak again. "Shark, I really do love her."

I narrow my eyes and look at him with malice. "Why are you with all those women then?"

Annie has told me the answer to this a thousand times, but I need to hear it from him. He looks down, looking like he had been gutted. "To protect her." He puts his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. "I did a great job, huh?" I don't know what to say, but I can tell he is genuine in his feelings towards her. He gets up to leave, but once he reaches the door, he stops. "I wish she had fallen in love with you instead of me." Twice today, Finnick Odair and I have agreed on something.

 **Hey guys! I know I have The Thing in the Forest being written right now, but that story is going to continue! I've just been dying to write my own 70th Hunger Games for years now, and I /spanfinally think I'm going to be able to pull it off. New Years Resolution is to update all my stories more frequently.**

 **Coming up, also, is a one-shot series that I am co-writing with the wonderful Lori0211! She is an absolutely amazing writer and I've been having an absolute blast getting to know her! Be sure to go check out her story Flying Free! It's really a wonderful story.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and supporting me over these past few years. This is going to be my fifth year on this site, in April, and you have all supported me so much through the years!**

 **Question of the Day**

 **Who is your favorite character form the Hunger Games?**

 **With Love,**  
 **-Juliet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Monday! I hope you guys are all having a great day! I'm very happy about the interest being shown in this story and hope you all enjoy seeing the 70th Hunger Games from a completely new perspective.**

 _advancedpotionmakingoninsta: Finnick is my favorite as well! He's a pretty cool guy… I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)_

 _Lori0211: That's so sweet! I'm usually half asleep when I write chapters… so… I'm going to get started on the one-shots tonight before I go to bed. Shark is so fun to write as, you have no idea! He's my favorite character I've written as in a while. I'm so excited you're pumped!_

Chapter Two

 _"_ _Let me be the one to life your heart up and save your life." -Diana, One Direction_

I'm escorted onto the train, the victors sit on a couch watching the television. We're on our way to District Five to pick up the tributes who just got reaped, a fourteen year old girl and a sixteen year old guy, apparently. We have quite a few victors in District Four. We're always expected to do well in the games. I doubt this year will be any different. Though Finnick and Gill, the victor of the 47th Hunger Games, are the mentors this year, most of them have their eyes glued to the television, taking notes and developing strategies for the games. I guess being a mentor is a group job. I look at the people sitting on the couch, Marco Brather, winner of the 31st Hunger Games, Cordelia Hartsworth of the 39th, Gill Brady of the 47th and Neptune Cross of the 56th are deep in discussion. Neptune has a sly smile on his handsome face, while Marco looks like someone just spit on his food. Cordelia does not look impressed with anything. Rumor has it she made her children volunteer for the Hunger Games. Her eldest two children died, but her third child didn't volunteer. She apparently disowned that child and they now live in poverty with the out of work fishermen on the edge of the district.

There are two victors not watching the screen though. Over by the window sits Annie, watching the ocean fade into the distance. I give a sigh, knowing I'm never going to see the ocean again. Sitting by Annie is Mags, who is making elaborate braids in Annie's hair, incorporating the hibiscus I gave her into the tie at the end. I give a small smile. I look around the cabin, but I don't see Finnick. I ignore it. He's probably worried about Annie. I am. I go sit across from Mags and Annie, not caring to fight for a spot in front of the television, and just watch Mags play with Annie's hair. I love Annie's hair. If the ocean found a soul in someone's hair, it would be Annie's. Her hair is soft, and the loose curls don't fight for dominance, rather, they simply lie there and do as they're told, preferring harmony rather than destruction. I just watch the two of them sit there in silence. It's apparent Annie knows Mags. She's told me before that Mags was Finnick's mentor and the two of them became rather close. I don't doubt Finnick is going to be Annie's mentor, meaning I'll be stuck with Gill.

I haven't heard much about Gill, as far as victors go. He doesn't look like a victor; his once full head of dark hair is thinning and he looks rather underweight. His games weren't very impressive either. He teamed up with Districts One and Two until they did all the killing for him. He left when he suspected they were plotting against him and came back to kill them in their sleep. He killed the last few tributes in hand to hand combat, but the last few tributes were rather young, so it wasn't terribly impressive. Still, a victor is a victor. He obviously survived and maybe he'll actually be able to help me save Annie.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Annie's voice. "Are you nervous?" I'll never get over how nice her voice is to listen to. I wish she would sing. I've heard her sing a few times while we were on the fishing boat. Maybe I'll ask her to sing for me before we go into the games.

In response to her question, I shake my head. "Nah. It's us. We've got nothing to worry about." I pull a piece of saltwater taffy that Captain Salty gave me out of my pocket, chewing on it like I really couldn't care less that we're in this situation. "We've faced worse."

That's a lie and she knows it. Annie gives me an expression of disbelief. "This isn't like a storm at sea! Only one of us can even get out of here, and that's if we're lucky." She looks at the floor and Mags keeps braiding and re-braiding Annie's hair. "I don't want to die, Shark, but if I don't die, then you will."

I grab her hands from out of her lap and take them in mine. "Don't worry about that. We'll be fine. If you outlive me, then I promise I won't come back and haunt you as a ghost." I promise I'll protect you, no matter what it costs me. I love you. I don't tell her this though. She would realize I just plan on sacrificing myself for her in the arena and get herself killed before I can help her.

I hear a cough and my train of thought dissolves. Finnick is standing above us, watching me hold Annie's hands in my own. He has a look of annoyance on his face, but with the aggression behind it, I don't think it's because I was holding hands with Annie. I doubt he even cares that I was holding Annie's hands. Something else is bothering him. I don't particularly care if something bothers him, but if it affects the way he mentors Annie, then there will be a problem. "Mags, can I talk to you?" he asks.

Mags finishes the braid she's doing and gets up to follow Finnick. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

Annie looks at me with curious eyes. "If you find out, tell me." I nod and slip out of the seat to follow them.

They go into a bedroom on the train and close the door. I go up to the door and press my ear against it, trying to focus on what they're saying. "Snow picked those two as tributes on purpose."

I can't hear Mag's response. Her voice is too quiet, nothing more than a muble, so I try to piece together what I can from Finnick's side of the conversation. "Well, he knows I'm in love with Annie, and he picked Shark because he's Annie's best friend. If he dies and she lives, she'll hate me." I can hear his footsteps pacing the room. "What if she does end up hating me? What if she dies? I don't know what I'll ever do without her. Mags," I can hear the pain in his voice and almost see the tears in his eyes, "I'm terrified."

I walk away before they they finish the conversation. I heard what I needed to. The reapings were rigged and Annie and I were the victims. Makes sense. I wonder what Finnick did to piss off Snow so much. Question for another day. I go sit back down with Annie and see looks at me inquisitively. "Find out anything?"

I shake my head. It seems best to lie to her about this. "Not a damn thing."

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! I would like to make a special shout out to my 3 faves and 3 followers. You are incredible and make writing worth it.**

 **Question of the Day**

 **What is your favorite series that isn't Hunger Games?**

 **With Love,**

 **-Juliet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day lovelies! I hope you all enjoy** **tho next chapter. :)**

 _advancedpotionmakingoninsta: I'm so glad you like how I'm depicting the characters. There's a lot of Shark in this chapter, so I'm pumped about that. I love Harry Potter! Completely obsessed. I'm a Hufflepuff. What house are you? :)_

 _Emmeline Phoenix12: I'm glad you liked it!I'm having a lot of fun exploring Annie's games._

 _Spectrobes Princess: I try to make stories with twists, so writing the story from the District partners perspective was my twist on this story. It's a lot of fun getting to explore the story with him. I wish you luck on your stories, too! I'm sure your take will be great! Warriors is one of my favorite series. I still need to read the last Selection book, but it's been a while since I read the first two. I might need to refresh myself._

 _edgeof4teeners: I've never read Anne of Green Gables, but I've heard it's good! Peeta is a total sweetheart. I love reading stories about him, though my favorite character is Finnick. Annie and Johanna are high on my list for favorite characters though. I'm a Libra. Why do you ask? :)_

Chapter Three

 _"_ _Take a look at the ocean, far as the eye can see, and think of me." -More, Matthew West_

Pulling into the Capitol is like a dream. People dressed in bright outfits stand under bright lights and wave at the train, flashing bright smiles at each passing car. I hear people scream when Finnick kisses at the audience. He then takes each one of our hands and hold them up, like we're already victors. The people go crazy. The cheering makes me smile. These people are all here to see me. I flash Annie a smile, who looks like she is reluctantly enjoying the attention she's being given. I watch as a pair of kids dressed in match bright green and bright orange outfits try to follow the train, catch up to our car. I wave and them and they show me large toothy smiles. Even here, children will be children.

I distract myself. I don't feel like getting dressed up like a doll for the Opening Ceremonies. I know it'll be worse for Annie, though. Girls have to go through a lot more pampering. Gill leads me one way and Finnick leads Annie another. Suddenly I'm swooped away by what I can only assume are three very large birds. Their voices are like seagulls as they fawn over me. "Oh, he's so handsome! We hardly have to do anything at all!"

"That girl tribute is very pretty too! We really lucked out this year, didn't we?" I don't know exactly what they mean by lucked out, I don't remember any of the past tributes from our district being particularly ugly, but I will agree that Annie is very pretty. The birds continue pecking and prodding me, making me feel like an animal about to go to slaughter, which, to be honest, I am, until they are finally satisfied with my appearance. They put me in a white robe and take me to another room where I sit and wait.

It seems like hours have passed when a rather busty woman, with a waist that is cartoonishly tiny, walks in. Her hair could pass as normal, an orange-red color, but her makeup makes her skin look gray in color. Her eyes are an unnerving unnatural blue that puts me on edge. I think she's quite unappealing to look at, but maybe this is what passes for fashion here. It's like its a whole other world. "My name is Scarla, love." I'm taken aback. She has a low, drawn out voice, one that is possibly supposed to be seductive. It's quite a contrast for the usual high pitched squeaks of the average Capitol citizen.

I nod at her and give her my cockiest, most charming grin. She is the one who will get me noticed in the first place. I could get sponsors because of her. She may be the reason I can save Annie's life. "Shark Donahue."

She gives a low hearty laugh. "Wow, quite the charmer. We may have the next Finnick Odair right here." I wink at her and give her what she wants. From the moment she walked in it was very apparent she focuses on sex appeal. The costumes from years past make more sense now, the amount of skin showing on each tribute. "My partner and I have come up with a design that is going to make you and your pretty district partner look stunning. It's probably our best idea in years." She goes and pulls out an outfit, surprisingly quiet as far as Capitol outfits go. There was a large white, low cut tunic, a dull blue vest, a pair of gray trousers and knee high black boots. _This won't be bad at all._ I put it on, then see all the accessories. I get covered in makeup, jewelry and am even given hair extensions. I did get a sword as an accessory as well, though, so I wasn't too upset. This is all part of the game. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized what I had become. A pirate. I also had to admit, I looked pretty damn good.

I was lead to where all the tributes were supposed to wait before the opening ceremonies had actually started. I turned a few heads when I walked in, a few of the older girl tributes checked me out. I just winked at them. No point in making enemies. I looked around at the other tributes. There was a pair of train conductors, a pair of farmers, a sequined cow, a tree talking to a red headed girl lit up like a Christmas tree, but nothing too eye catching. Then I notice the tributes I recognize as the tributes from Districts One and Two. It was easy to tell who was from what district based solely off their outfits. District One was dressed head to toe in golden mesh, completely see through. There was nothing left to the imagination on either one of them. The District Two tributes were dressed in armor that covered them like knights. Apparently District Four wasn't the only district to be historical. The guy from District One was the one to speak. "Shark, right?" I nod. "Wheres your District partner?"

"Still getting ready, I guess."

He shrugged. Most of the tributes were already here, but there was still another half hour of waiting before we even needed to get onto our chariots. "Well I'm Dazzle. This is my District partner, Castle, and those two are Grant and Ebony."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. Anyway, we were just coming to ask about being allies. It would up all of our chances of survival, and our District tend to get together to do this every year anyway. Your District partner is welcome to join too."

I nod. "I'll definitely think on that."

We talk for a while, getting to know one another, when we hear someone yelling for us to get into places. We say bye, then go our separate ways. I look around and still don't see Annie. _Where could she be?_ I get to my chariot, but notice a strange contraption where her and I should be standing. "What the hell?"

I hear a gasp from behind me and turn around. There's Annie, being carried in by an Avox, followed by both of our stylists. It's easy to see why it took them so long to get Annie ready. She looks stunning, but unearthly. Her brown hair is tumbling down past her shoulders, the strands strategically placed to cover her breasts, where nothing is covering her. Her face, usually soft and sweet, is contoured in different shades of blue, making her look almost like a goddess, but the centerpiece of the outfit is her legs, which have seemingly disappeared under a magnificent blue tail. Annie is a mermaid. The Avox lays her gently down on top of the contraption, which suddenly makes a whole lot more sense. I look at my stylist, unsure of what to do. "Stand on top of it." I'm hesitant. What if I fall off? My stylist seems to see my hesitation. "Your boots have magnets that will keep you from falling off. Just go out there and put on a good show." With that, she turns on a machine that produces bubbles that are so big and so colorful they seem unreal. Let the games begin.

 **Thank you so much for my 4 faves and 7 followers. You are all wonderful!**

 **Question of the Day**

 **What is your favorite joke?**

 **With Love,**

 **-Juliet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm loving writing this story! Shark is one of my favorite characters I've written as and I'm probably going to cry when I *very obvious spoiler alert* have to kill him off *end of spoiler, but we all know where this is going anyway…* News! I have a companion piece for this story that is coming out around the same time this is! Actually, the companion piece was written before this story, for Fandoms4LLS! Great cause which you should totally check out! It's an organization raising money to help stop leukemia! The story is called 96. Check it out, if you have a chance.**

 _advancedpotionmakingoninsta: Cool! Two of my best friends are Ravenclaws, as well as my youngest sister! I'm glad you liked the outfits. It took me forever to research the pirate costume to make it at least somewhat historically accurate. For as many times as I've Pirates of the Caribbean, one would think I have the costumes memorized… I don't actually speak math, but I'm sure that joke is really funny!_

 _CrayolaCreation: No way it could have been coincidence that the love of Finnick's life was reaped by chance, just like no way it could have been coincidence that the victors had to kill one another in the 75th Games… timing was too perfect. Oh my gosh, I love that joke! XD Thank you for reviewing! It's always awesome to see a new reviewer a few chapters in. :)_

Chapter Four

 _"_ _And should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me, 'cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need." -Tenerife Sea, Ed Sheeran_

I was exhausted by the time I could finally go to my bedroom. I took a look at my clothes I wore to the reapings, carefully folded on top of my bed. On top there was a twine necklace with a small seashell tied to it. I recognized it immediately as Pearl's. I suddenly remember her slipping it into my pocket. She must want it to be my token. I sigh and put it on. I'll keep it close to me until I, inevitably, die. Maybe Annie will take it back to Pearl for me, so she has something to remember me by. I take off my shirt and pants and prepare for bed, just in a pair of boxers the Capitol provided me. Just as I settle into bed I hear a knock on the door. Probably Gill or Finnick. Who else would want to talk to me at this hour? We have training tomorrow. I go to answer the door. To my surprise, it's Mags. I blush furiously. Mags doesn't need to see me in just my boxers- it's embarrassing! But, she doesn't seem to notice. "Mind if I come in?"

I just nod, a bit taken back. What does Mags want with me? Isn't she rooting for Annie? "Yes ma'am. Please, make yourself at home." Mags smiles and goes to sit on the end of my bed. "Do you want anything? A drink or something?" There's not much I can offer at the moment, but surely an Avox can bring something.

It doesn't matter, though, because Mags is shaking her head. "I just want to talk." She came all the way from Snow's mansion just to talk?

"Um, okay. What can I do for you, Mags?" I take a seat next to her and she takes one of my hands in hers.

"I know you're in love with Annie. Pretty and sweet girl she is, it's likely many men are in love with her." I nod. I don't know where she's going with this. This is all common knowledge. "You don't think you're going to make it out of that arena, do you?"

I shake my head. "No ma'am. I just want Annie to get out of there alive."

"And if she doesn't?" I'm a bit shocked at Mag's words. Does she not want Annie to make it out alive? I thought she cared for her. That's what it looked like on the train at least. "Shark, you are a really good kid. You would be willing to lay down your life for a heartbeat. I know Finnick would too, but Annie would do the same for both of you. She's scared, but she doesn't want you to die just so she doesn't have to. Shark, you can protect Annie, and heaven knows Annie is going to do her best to protect you, in her own way. You would be heartbroken if she gave her life for yours. She'd feel the same way." Mags lifts up my hands and kisses them. "Think about that, lad. There can only be one winner, and I know that this year it's going to be one of you. The choice is yours, who will win, but don't forget, Annie loves you too. I know she would forgive you for choosing to save yourself."

She gets up to leave and I sit there stunned on the bed. Mags wants me to try to win the games. She doesn't want me to give my life up for Annie's. She values me. This isn't going to change anything, though. I'm still going to protect Annie. I'm still going to give up my life for hers, if I need to. Mags was trying to talk me out of self sacrifice, but, if anything, she's made me want to protect Annie even more.

I go lie down in my bed, my head spinning with thoughts. I don't know how long I've been lying there when I hear another knock on my door. If it's Mags, again, she's already seen me in my boxers. It hardly matters now, but, when I open the door, I am once again surprised, and embarrassed. "Annie?" Her hair is piled on top of her head in an incredibly loose messy bun. She's completely free of makeup and jewelry, save a small white gem in her left cartilage. I remember the day she got that. Her and I had a bet at the district fair. She didn't think I could beat her at the karaoke game- to be honest, neither did I- but I won and she got a cartilage piercing. It's nice to be able to see it, like nothing has changed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm too nervous for tomorrow."

I nod. "Same."

"Wanna bake cookies?" I smile. Annie will bake when she's bored or fidgety. She will then force the cookies on Finnick and myself until they're all gone. The cookies are never bad, but one can only eat so many cookies. I'll never have a chance to have her cookies again, though.

"Sure." I throw on the first shirt I see and walk out.

She walks out of the room and I can't help but check out her ass. She's wearing a too large t-shirt, which I assume is one of Finnick's, and a pair of green pajama shorts. I'm more of a boobs man, but Annie's ass is really nice, as far as District Four asses go, at least. Usually girl's asses in the district are pretty flat, but her's is exquisite. Her mermaid outfit earlier did not hide that fact at all.

We head to the small kitchen and Annie starts to pull out the ingredients. I see butter, eggs, flour, sugar, brown sugar, chocolate chips, as well as a variety of other ingredients I don't recognize. She starts to whip the ingredients together and gets the dough done quickly. She then recruits me to help make the dough into balls. We've only filled up two cookies sheets when Annie puts them in the oven. "There! Now we can share the dough!"

We eat the dough in the kitchen while we wait for the cookies to bake. "So, why did you recruit me for cookie baking? Surely you would've enjoyed Finnick's company more."

Annie gives me a sad look and puts down her spoon. "Just because I love Finnick doesn't mean I don't love you too. You're my best friend. You have been for years. Nothing is going to change that."

I shake my head. There's so much I want to say to her. I want to tell her I want to be more than friend's. I'd kill to be in Finnick's position. I want her to love me the way she loves Finnick. _I love you_. "I love you too, Annie," just not in the same way that you love me.

 **Thank you all so much for reading! You are seriously the best! I'm loving this story so much! Thank you to my 5 faves and 8 follows. All of you are incredible!**

 **Be sure to check out Fandoms4LLS if you have a chance.**

 **Question of the Day**

 **What is your most awkward experience?**

 **With Love,**

 **Juliet**


End file.
